


Another Universe

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, always a shadowhunter Clary, always a shadowhunter Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: While out helping hunt down a rougue warlock Raphael encounters a Shadowhunter he's never seen before.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: This idea has been in my head for so long, I read that Simon eventually becomes a Shadowhunter in the books, and I just couldn't get the idea of a universe where he's always been a Shadowhunter and meeting Raphael out of my head. Unbeated.

***

The skyline of New York was lit up in multi colored lights as it was each night, even though the sun had set three hours ago, the air was sticky and humid.

 

Luckily vampires didn't feel the effects from the weather and therefore weren't slowed down in any way.

 

Raphael stood on the roof of the Hotel Dumort, he came up here before a mission to look out at the scenery of the city and let calmness overcome him.

 

But tonight it wasn't happening, too much turmoil was happening in the world around him.

 

It had been two months since he'd overthrown Camille as leader of the New York vampire clan.

 

She had become too reckless, a lot of vampires lost their humanity and good over time, but Camille had taken it to the extreme.

 

She'd been holding humans captive, using them to supply blood even though the accords forbid that kind of thing.

 

Raphael knew she had to go but while he had hesitated she had abducted a human male she found attractive.

 

She planned to make him her mate but keep him also as a slave at the same time.

 

Raphael had alerted the Shadowhunters and helped them break into the hotel and had made sure the only vampires around that night were those loyal to Camille.

 

The raid had been successful, the man rescued and taken to Magnus Bane to get a memory wipe and a majority of Camille's followers were killed.

 

Camille had managed to escape along with the few followers that were left, but the fools were quickly hunted down and destroyed.

 

But Camille wasn't done yet; she had come into contact with a rogue warlock that was even more powerful than Magnus.

 

With his help she had managed to capture Alec Lightwood, acting head of the New York Shadowhunters institute and boyfriend of Magnus Bane.

 

They hadn't beat or tortured him, but they had found a way to remove all memories and love for Magnus.

 

They had rescued him and Camille had been betrayed by the warlock so he could get away.

 

Camille was currently being held in Idris, the Shadowhunter homeland and her trial was a huge sensation.

 

She would most certainly be found guilty and sentenced to burn in the sun, but they would find a way to make her suffering last a few days.

 

Raphael felt sincere pity for Magnus, Magnus had been like a father figure to him, helping him through the horror of being turned.

 

Magnus truly loved Alec with his entire being and was looking through countless spell books but hadn't found a way to reverse the memory loss.

 

Alec had no desire to be around Magnus or know about their past.

 

Everyone in the downworld knew only disaster came from loving a Shadowhunter.

****

Raphael came back to the present; the rogue warlock was still on the loose and attacking vampires.

 

He had agreed to work with the Shadowhunters to bring him down.

 

Raphael quickly went to the ballroom and gave his clan their assignments, telling them to stick in groups of three or four.

 

After reminding them to be very careful he sent them on their way.

 

***

Raphael was at a pier with Lily and Elliott, Lily was his second in command, her fiery red hair matched her personality and her green eyes glittered hard.

 

Elliott was blond and blue eyes, he looked reserved but could spring into action and be aggressive within moments.

 

There had been recently activity here and a vampire had been attacked last night.

 

"Be vigilant," Raphael began.

 

"Yes you never know who is listening."

 

A blue energy wave enveloped Lily and Elliott and soon they were completely motionless, like absolute statues.

 

A man came into view, jet black hair and eyes; he could've passed for human if not for the small horns poking out of his head.

 

"Hello vampire," Before Raphael could blink he felt sharp little sensations pinching his skin.

 

"Vampire venom, it was developed for the Clave to fight rogue vampires, make captives talk, etc., etc.," He smirked.

 

He stalked toward Raphael smirking, "I invented it of course, but I discovered being in business for just me was much more fun."

 

Raphael felt like his insides were coursing with fire, his vision going in and out.

 

"That's enough Mortux!" Raphael turned to see a man standing there, Brown hair that was curly in front, and deep brown eyes, and wearing glasses.

 

Raphael tried to tell him to get away; a mundane had happened onto the scene and was going to get hurt or worse.

 

"Who are you human? But then again I'll be killing you so who cares?"

 

Just then the unknown man took out an object and the air briefly simmered, Raphael realized the man's appearance was glamour.

 

The man was a mundane but a Shadowhunter and held a crossbow in his hands.

 

The warlock fired energy from his hands but the Shadowhunter dodged each one and fired three arrows hitting the warlock.

 

He began to sway and sank to his knees, "What..."

 

"Venom toxic to warlocks, courtesy of Magnus Bane and a spell book."

 

The warlock fell to the ground clearly unconscious and Elliott and Lily were freed from their spell.

 

The Shadowhunter knelt next to Raphael along with Elliott and Lily.

 

"We need a portal, I, three vampires and our warlock target; we have a vampire who's been injected with venom."

 

Raphael's vision quickly went dark and then there was nothing.

***

Raphael slowly opened his eyes, he felt so exhausted but at least the feeling of being on fire on the inside was gone.

 

He looked around to see he was in an infirmary.

 

Lily and Elliott were sitting in chairs next to him.

 

"Welcome back boss," Elliott told him with a smile.

 

"How long was I out?" Raphael asked.

 

"A full day," Lily told him, "It's a new nightfall."

 

Raphael was stunned, "Hopefully that venom wasn't able to become wide spread."

 

"It won't," A familiar voice replied.

 

He looked to see the Shadowhunter that saved him, Shadowhunters were a beautiful breed and this man was no different.

 

Brown hair that was slicked back and looked soft to the touch, deep brown eyes that could draw someone in, and even if he wasn't half angel, a human would've thought he had the face of an angel.

 

He was wearing a blue shirt that showed off his chest muscles and leather pants that clung to his legs.

 

Get a grip, Raphael, he told himself.

 

"I'm Simon Lewis," He said, and then smiled.

 

Dios, what a smile.

 

"Raphael," He quickly replied, "I know I've never seen you before."

 

"I've been in Idris for the last few months training in forensics to help out in the field, I returned three days ago."

 

"You said you were able to stop the spread of the venom," Raphael reminded him.

 

"The Clave has good powers of persuasion," A red haired woman whose hair looked almost orange in the lighting with brown eyes walked in. She was wearing all red.

 

On her neck was a rune that matched Simon's. Simon smiled, "Clary Fray, my best friend and parabatai."

 

"Nice to meet you," Raphael replied, just to be polite.

 

"The Clave along with Magnus was able to persuade Mortux to talk and reveal where he stored all the venom, it's been rounded up and it's secure in Idris."

 

"That's a relief," Lily said.

 

"Magnus is a good friend so this is why I'm asking, did he speak of a way to reverse Alec Lightwood's memory loss?"

 

Alec walked in just then and it was obvious Shadowhunters adored leather, "I've done just fine with my life without him, I honestly don't know why everyone is so fixated on my memories."

 

Alec stood next to Raphael, "It's good to see you recovered and on behalf of the New York institute, I thank the New York vampire clan for all your help in apprehending the fugitive."

 

"Glad we could," Raphael replied.

 

Alec nodded and smiled, "The medics should release you soon," He then turned to Clary. "Let's do some training."

 

"Ready to get your behind kicked?" She asked amused.

 

"Only in your dreams Fray," Alec replied, a smirk on his own face.

 

"We're going to get something to eat and meet you back here," Lily told him. She and Elliott walked out.

 

"In answer to your earlier question, the silent brothers plan to summon Alec to the city of Bones and see if they can return his memories."

 

"Relations between Shadowhunters and downworlders aren’t exactly encouraged," Raphael said.

 

"Magnus is the high warlock of Brooklyn and the Clave knows they need to make fellow leaders happy, in exchange for his help in getting Mortux to talk he made the Clave agree to it."

 

"Hope it works out for them especially Magnus."

 

They talked awhile longer until the medic came in and told Raphael he could go.

 

"It was good to meet you, Mr. Santiago, very good indeed."

 

Raphael heard the flirty tone in the Shadowhunters voice but a large part of him couldn't help but silently ask.

 

Is he actually flirting with me?

 

Raphael had always been the type to keep to himself and before becoming leader had barely had any interactions with Shadowhunters of any kind.

 

Raphael turned back just in time to see the Simon wink at him.

 

Raphael quickly turned his back and soon found Lily and Elliott.

 

They left the institute and were embraced by the welcoming night.


End file.
